Recess The New Girl
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: A new girl comes to 3rd Street with the same talent for pranks as TJ. Is she out to prove she's the best prankster in town, or is she just out for a little fun.
1. The New Girl

Recess – The New Girl

Chapter 1 – The New Girl

Spinelli sat on the bench watching the others have an early morning game of Kickball against Lawson. She'd hurt her ankle the previous week and wasn't able to run properly yet so she had decided to sit this one out. She was enjoying herself until a girl with blonde hair in ribbons wearing a pink top with a bow on it and a pink skirt sat down next to her. She put a black bag down on the floor.

"What do you want?" said Spinelli.

"I mean like, that is so totally rude," said the girl, "I only like, wanted to talk." The words were Ashley words, but there was something else like she was hiding behind them, she just didn't have the tone of voice for them.

"Shouldn't you be with the Ashley's," said Spinelli.

"They wouldn't let me join," said the girl, "All because my name isn't Ashley, I mean, like how rude is that?"

Spinelli suddenly noticed the girl seemed to be transfixed on a car by the entrance. Suddenly the car drove off.

"Finally," said the girl taking the top off and shoving it into the bag, she had been wearing a blue t – shirt underneath the top, "I thought they'd never leave." She turned to Spinelli. "You couldn't show me where the girls toilets are could you, I just have to get out of this skirt."

"Sure," said Spinelli a little shocked, she got up and hobbled away a little, she turned to see the girl behind her, "Are you coming or what?"

The girl jumped up and walked next to Spinelli. They got to the toilets and the girl went inside a stall to change, when she came out the ribbons had gone and the skirt had been replaced with a pair of jeans. Spinelli also noticed that the girl had been wearing trainers all the time instead of the expensive shoes the Ashleys wore.

"So how's this then Ashley?" said the girl.

"Better," said Spinelli before her brain caught up with her ears, "How'd you know my name was Ashley?"

"I asked the Ashleys if there was another Ashley on the playground," said the girl, "You're bound to be better to hang with than those prissy idiots anyway."

Spinelli couldn't help but laugh. "No one calls me Ashley, everyone just calls me Spinelli," she said, "So what's your name then? I know it's not Ashley, so what is it?"

"Rebecca," said the girl, "But everyone just calls me Becky."

"Rebecca what?" said Spinelli as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later," said Becky, "I've got to see the Principle."

"Principle Prickly," said Spinelli, "He'll look you up and down and then get someone to walk you to your class, don't worry about him."

"Who said I was worried?" said Becky slinging the bag over her shoulder.

In the class Miss Grotkey took the register before someone knocked in the door.

"Come in," said Miss Grotkey.

The door opened and Becky was rudely shoved in with a cry of, "New kid."

"Ahh," said Miss Grotkey, "You must be Rebecca Carlson."

"Call me Becky," said Becky.

"Ok then Becky," said Miss Grotkey, "I see the seat next to TJ is free."

Becky took the seat with a slight air of nervousness. She was sat between TJ and the window at the back, Spinelli was sat in front.

"Hey," said TJ, "Glad to meet you."

"Likewise," said Becky. She placed the bag on the floor with a thud.

"Now," said Miss Grotkey, "Onto our Maths class, I see our new students records from her old school already reflect some good grades…"

Whilst they were doing work Spinelli turned to Sarah. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang at recess," she said.

"Ok," said Becky bent over her work.

At recess the gang all sat on the benches as they heard why Becky had come to 3rd street.

"My parents thought that my friends from my old school were a bad influence on me," said Becky, "Instead of growing up how they wanted me too, I became someone I wanted to be. So they thought that they could get a decent influence from this school."

"How did they want you to grow up?" said Gus.

Becky jerked her thumb over her shoulder to the Ashley clubhouse.

"Believe me," said Becky, "I thought my room was as pink as it got until I saw inside that."

"They let you in dressed like that?" said Vince, "I'm confused, I thought they'd never let anyone like you in."

Becky pulled the pink dress out her bag. "This is what my parents think I'm wearing now," she said.

The gang recoiled from the dress as though it was poison. Becky dug in the bag a bit more and produced some candy.

"Want some?" she said.

They each took some of the candy and ate it.

"Hey," said TJ, "This is like the stuff the Ashley's have in the clubhouse."

Becky had begun laughing at a book she had pulled out her back, it was surprising large with a brown cover. The gang recognized it instantly, it was the Ashleys rulebook, TJ dived forward and blocked the view of Becky from the Ashley clubhouse.

"Put that away," he hissed, "If the Ashleys see you with that, they'll kill you."

"How'd you get that?" said Gretchen in a state of shock.

"Easy," said Becky, "They really ought to keep a better eye on their things, thanks to this rulebook I can undermine them from within."

"You stole it?" said Mickey.

"Well they didn't hand it to me on a silver platter," said Becky, "Anyway, I have a plan to undermine the Ashleys group already."

"A plan," said TJ, "What does it involve?"

"Rule number 378," said Becky, "A non – Ashley may be dubbed an honorary Ashley if they can prove to be more fashionable than an Ashley."

"How is that done then?" said Vince.

"Rule number 456," said Becky, "A non – Ashley is more fashionable than an Ashley if they own more fashion magazines than an Ashley, or if they are related to a fashion designer."

"How do we find out how many magazines they have?" said Spinelli.

"Glad you asked," said Sarah, "Rule 2, An Ashley may not hold any information involving fashion from an Ashley."

"Wait a moment!" said Spinelli, "You mean I have to go and ask the Ashleys how many fashion magazines they have."

"Yes," said Becky.

"This isn't worth it for me," said Spinelli, "I mean, a bit of fun with the Ashleys is all well and good but I'm not talking to them."

"If it works then the clubhouse will fall down around their ears," said Becky.

"Where are the Ashleys?" said Spinelli, "I have to find out how many fashion magazines they have."

"Well don't look now," said Mickey, "But they're headed this way!"

Everyone glanced at the Ashleys and glanced back at Becky, the book and dress were already in the bag.

"Who's this?" said Ashley A indicating Becky, "She's the second new kid we've seen today."

"Becky," said Spinelli.

"Oh right," said Ashley Q, "Hey, Spinelli, have you seen the other new girl Rebecca today, we read about a Rebecca in one of our fashion magazines and thought it might be the same one."

Spinelli saw Becky behind the Ashleys backs shaking her head vigorously.

"Um, no," said Spinelli.

"Ok," said Ashley B, "If you see her then tell her we need to talk to her."

"Yeah," said Ashley T, "If it is her, this would be, like, the coolest thing to happen to this school ever."

"Sure," said Spinelli, "I'm doing a project on magazines anyway, could you guys say how many fashion magazines you have each?"

"I don't know," said Ashley A.

"Fashion Magazines come under the heading fashion," said Ashley B with a grimace.

"I mean," said Spinelli, "If you guys don't want to be declared as having the most fashion magazines in the school then…"

"6416," said Ashley A instantly.

"4856," said Ashley B.

"About 3000," said Ashley Q.

"2640," said Ashley T sheepishly.

Spinelli could see Becky suppressing a laugh behind the Ashleys. "Thanks for that," said Spinelli.

"No problem," said Ashley B with a grimace, "Lets get away from these dorks anyway."

After the Ashleys had gone Becky rolled on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" said TJ.

"Only that many?" said Becky, "My mother has over ten thousand dating back to the 60s."

"You think you can pass as an Ashley," said TJ.

Becky sat up straight.

"I mean, like, that is so totally scandalous!" she exclaimed doing such a perfect impression of Ashley A it had the gang in stitches.

"Ok," said TJ after he'd recovered, "Operation Ashley Takedowns a go. So what's the plan Becky?"


	2. Ashley C

Recess – The New Girl

Chapter 2 – Ashley C

They spent most of Recess discussing the plan, TJ made a few modifications but they all agreed on it. Becky would join the Ashley's as Rebecca and gain their trust whilst setting up the clubhouse to collapse. Next Monday, the gang would get everyone to gather around the clubhouse whilst Becky snuck in and out the clubhouse and joined the crowd just before it collapsed. Under a promise from Mickey that she would make sure the clubhouse was empty before it collapsed the plan was agreed upon. Ok, they had a game of kick the snitch in the can first and then agreed on the plan.

That night Rebecca invited the Ashley's around to her house to see her collection of clothes and fashion magazines. They stayed for four hours and nearly drove Becky insane with their constant chatter and "Scandalous" every other sentence. Somehow she remained sane and after the Ashley's left, she rang up the only sane Ashley at 3rd Street.

"Hello," Spinelli's mum's voice grated on Becky's ears.

"Hi," said Becky, "Is Ashley there?"

"Who is it?" said Spinelli's mum.

"Becky," said Becky.

"Ashley smoochums," said Spinelli's mum, "Someone called Becky on the phone."

"Yeah, yeah," said Spinelli coming to answer the phone, "Hey Becky, or is that Ashley C by now?"

"Tomorrow," said Becky, "This week is going to drive me nuts, they say I've got the new kid tests to go through."

"Oh boy," said Spinelli, "If they're pushing for the tests your in trouble."

"Why?" said Becky, "It can't be all bad."

"No kid in history has passed the new kid tests," said Spinelli, "Either it's a competition against the best of the best, or it's something so challenging that no sane kid would even try it."

"Good job that one of the qualities the Ashley's look for is insanity then," said Becky.

Spinelli burst out laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Still," she said when she recovered, "No kid has ever passed a new kid test, and you've got to be the best to pass them."

"Then I guess I'd best be the best I can be tomorrow then," said Becky, "They say that if I don't pass, I can't be an Ashley until another new kid turns up."

"Or until you contest that you shouldn't be the new kid," said Spinelli, "That's how Gus got rid of the title."

"I'd best get what I'm wearing tomorrow sorted," said Becky, "I think I may want to wear something other than a skirt tomorrow."

"I think so too," said Spinelli, "I still have Miss Grotkey's homework to do anyway."

"I'd best get that done too," said Becky.

"Don't worry too much," said Spinelli, "She'll go easy on you until you get settled in."

"Yeah well," said Becky, "See you tomorrow, hopefully I'll remain sane for the next week."

"See you tomorrow," said Spinelli.

_Next Day: Recess_

"And do you promise to follow the law of the playground and uphold me as its rightful leader?" said King Bob.

"I do," said Rebecca. It was Rebecca, no one could even dream of calling someone dressed like that Becky. The plain clothes she'd worn most of yesterday were now replaced with top quality designer clothes.

"Then place your hand into the test picker and choose your test," said King Bob, the Ashley's were huddled close by looking at Rebecca as she placed her hand into a helmet filled with pieces of paper. She pulled one out and handed it to King Bob.

"The test of balance!" proclaimed King Bob.

"Oh no," said Ashley Q, "That's like, the hardest test."

"What do I do?" said Rebecca.

King Bob walked Rebecca over to one of the bars coming off the Jungle Gym.

"Simple," said King Bob, "Walk across this bar."

"And the rest," said Rebecca.

"When you are halfway across," said King Bob, "My men will start throwing dodgeballs at you."

"Sounds easy enough," said Rebecca.

"In your own time," said King Bob.

Rebecca placed a foot on the bar and allowed the Becky part to take control.

"Stupid shoes," she thought, "They're no good for something like this." She took a second nervous step onto the bar before finding her centre of balance, "Best let them think I'm having trouble," she thought faking a stumble.

TJ and the gang waited with baited breaths, the entire plan hinged on this test, she failed, and it was all over.

"I can't watch," said Mikey and Gus covering their eyes as she stumbled again.

"I have to admit," said Gretchen, "The Ashley's were right for once, this is one of the hardest tests."

Rebecca took another step forwards and stood still to take a breather before the halfway mark. Suddenly she broke into a quick walk maintaining her balance perfectly. A dodgeball shot straight at her but she deftly jumped back a little to allow the dodgeball to shoot past in front of her, the jump also put her back behind the halfway mark rendering her safe for the moment.

"It's going to take more than speed," she thought, "Lets see them hit this then." She shifted her balance a little and prepared to go. It was a bit narrower than she'd like but it had to do.

"She's cartwheeling now," said Spinelli commentating for the benefit of Gus and Mikey, "The throwers are confused but she can't stay balanced forever can she."

"She doesn't have to," said Gretchen, "By the time she loses her balance she'll have rolled off the end of the bar."

Gretchen was right, by the time she'd have lost her balance she had rolled of into the arms of the waiting kids.

"I believe that's a pass," she said after she'd recovered, she was still a bit dizzy, but at least she thought straight.

King Bob was talking with one of his advisors on top of the jungle gym, he looked a little frustrated but turned back to the crowd around Rebecca.

"Since it was never specified how she should go over the bar, and since she did get all the way across," said King Bob, "I proclaim this to be a glorious pass."

"Well," said Ashley A stealing King Bob's spotlight, "With that we Ashley's have some news too."

"Yeah," said Ashley B, "As you know, we Ashley's are always on the lookout for the most fashionable kids in 3rd Street."

"And until recently," said Ashley Q, "We thought we'd never find someone more fashionable than us."

"But we are now proud to proclaim that we have a new member for the Ashley's," said Ashley T, "Rebecca come up here please."

Rebecca made her way up to the top of the jungle gym for the second time that day.

"Yes everybody," said Ashley A, "Before you is the newest member of the Ashley's, formally known as Rebecca Carlson, she will now forever be know as Ashley C!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the playground there was that much cheering at this piece of news.


End file.
